


Requiem

by Miszelle



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 에피소드 4 시점의 오비완 케노비의 회상과 독백.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530996) by [Miszelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle)



  
“제 아버지는 어떻게 돌아가셨나요?“

  
  
작은 물방울 하나가 일으키는 파문은 가슴을 울리며 말을 막히게 한다. 라이트세이버, 제다이, 공화국, 클론전쟁은 이제 전설과도 같은 무거운 단어일 뿐, 그렇기에 그것이 자신의 아버지에 어떤 영향을 미쳤기에, 지금 그 과거가 (아직은) 먼지처럼 작기만한 자신에게 어떤 식으로 이어지는지를 궁금해하는 건 자연스러운 순서에 맞춘 당연한 반응이다. 그의 잠재력에 대한 나의 칭찬에 진심으로 감사하는 겸양과 나의 답변을 재촉하지 않고 기다리는 인내는 양육의 결과겠지만, 머나먼 공간으로 향하는 열망이 저절로 배어 나오는 눈빛은 언젠가의 너를 생각하게 한다. 아직도 소년티가 남은 얼굴의 청년은 마치 잠자리에서 옛날이야기를 들려달라 조르는 아이처럼 나의 답을 기다리고 있어서, 나는 아이가 예전 오르가나 의원과 함께 안배한 희망의 반쪽이며, 내게 주어진 또 하나의 - 마지막의 기회임을 기억해내고는, 온전한 진실은 아닐지 몰라도, 적어도 거짓은 아닌 답변을 선택한다.  

 

  
“다스 베이더가 네 아버지를 배신했고, 살해했지.“ 

 

아나킨 스카이워커는 오래 전에 죽었다. 지금의 다스 베이더는 마스터로서의 나의 실패를 기단 삼아 그의 오만이 쌓아 올린 무덤에서 검은 수의를 입은 채 일어나 삶과 죽음 사이에 방황하는 영혼. 여기에 있는 것은 ‘벤’도 유령이란 건 언제 이야기해줄 수 있을까. 다만 죽었어야 하는 존재가 죽지 않고 배회하는 혼돈 속에, 나 또한 그저 잠시 유예된 죽음 앞에 다만 숨을 쉬고 있었을 뿐. 살아있다고 하기 보다는 살아진다고 해야 마땅할 낮과, 망각을 불러들여 평온을 돕는 대신 죄책감과 회환에 잠겨 여러 갈래의 ‘만약’을 떠올리게 하는 밤의 연속으로 이뤄진 현재를 버텨내었다. 오래 전에 썩어 문드러진 심장을 쥐고, 나는 그대로 잠들 수도 있었다. 그러나 그런 나를 아직은 놓아줄 수 없다는 듯, 우연과 우연이 겹친 필연이 손을 내밀어 온다. 흰 옷을 입은 소녀의 홀로그램 메세지가 과거의 ‘오비완 케노비’를 불러 일으키고, 무한한 가능성과 함께 같은 정도의 불안을 함께 품은 흰 옷을 입은 소년은 현재의 ‘벤’을 필요로 한다. 그러므로, 권유한다. 포스를 익혀야 한다고, 함께 얼데란으로 가자고. 숙부와 숙모를 걱정하고, 자신의 능력에 대해 의심하여 거절하던 소년 또한 갑자기 성장할 것을 요구받는다. 

 

“함께 얼데란에 가겠어요. 이제 여기엔 남은 게 없어요. 포스에 대해서 배우고, 제다이가 되겠어요 - 내 아버지처럼.” 

 

어머니를 떠나오고, 처음으로 큰 전투를 겪고, 콰이곤 진을 잃었던 어렸던 너의 상실에 불안을 달래주는 말 대신 네 미래를 지켜주겠다 말했던 그 때처럼, 나는 위로의 말 대신에 그 어깨를 굳게 잡는 것으로 인사를 한다. 이 사막을 떠나 저 우주로 향하는 아이의 앞에는 무한한 가능성과 같은 정도의 위험이 있는데도, 라이트 세이버를 쥐고 훈련을 하는 아이를 지켜보는 내 가슴은 벅차서 견딜 수가 없다. 알데란의 소멸로 인한 포스의 파장에 어지러움을 느낀 것도 잠시, 데스 스타에서 느껴지는 너의 존재가 반가운 나는 훌륭한 제다이는 될 수 있을지언정, 좋은 인간은 영영 될 수 없을지도 모른다. 그러나 제다이로 인정받고 자신의 파다완을 들이는 너의 모습에 기뻐했던 내가 있듯, 너의 아들인 저 아이의 성장을 기대하며, 내가 그 계기가 되어줄 수 있다면 바라는 스승으로서의 나의 마음은 진심이다. 함께 수많은 임무를 수행하고, 여러 전투를 거쳐왔던 너를 진정으로 아꼈고, 제다이었던 내게 가족이라고 할 수 있는 존재는 너 뿐이라 생각했던 마음 또한 진심이었던 것처럼. 그렇기에, 나는 죽음의 예감에 오히려 기뻐한다. 트랙터 빔을 끄고, 너를 - 나의 죽음을 만나러 가는 나의 가슴은 뛰기 시작한다. 네 얼굴을 가린 금속가면의 차가운 광택은 눈에 시리지만, 붉은 라이트 세이버의 진동음은 가깝게 전해지고, 느리게 흘러나오는 숨소리 속에서 나는 다시 한 번  삶을 느끼기 시작한다.

  
  
"기다리고 있었다. 오비완 케노비. 우리는 결국엔 다시 만나는군.”

 

이 순간을 기다렸던 것은 너만은 아니었다.

 

“흐름은 이제 완성되었다. 너를 떠났을 때 나는 단지 제자였지. 그러나 이제는 내가 스승이다.” 

“악의 대가일 따름이지.” 

 

검이 빠르게 앞으로 나간다. 연인처럼, 아비처럼, 형제처럼. 아직도 주변은 은빛으로 빛나지만, 얼굴에 무스타파의 열기가 끼쳐온다.  
  
파지직!!!  
  
라이트 세이버의 빛이 반사되는 가면의 눈을 보면서, 나는 한 때 강한 호기심과 의지로 선명하게 빛나던 너를 떠올린다. 파지직, 소리를 내며 검이 맞붙었다 떨어지고, 아래로 들어가는 날을, 다시 한 번 가로 막는다. 빛의 흐름은 모두를 과거로 안내한다. 느리지만 정확한 각도와 세기로 라이트 세이버를 휘두르는 너의 동작을 보며 아직은 서툴던 꼬마 파다완이었던 너를 떠올린다. 한 번 부딪칠 때마다 내 눈앞의 네가 청년에서 소년으로, 그리고 아주 작았던 타투인의 꼬마로 변한다. 너만이 어리진 않았다. 거꾸로 흐르는 시간 속에 제다이 마스터 ‘오비완 케노비’ 대신, 깊은 밤 스승의 몸을 태우는 불길을 앞에 두고, 꼬마에게 미래를 약속했던 젊은 제다이가 덧씌워진다.  
  
파직!!!  
  
위에서 떨어지는 라이트 세이버를 막아 돌렸다. 많은 것을 잃었다. 그 모든 것을 잃었다. 저 멀리 달려오는 발자국 소리가 들린다. 오래 된 것은 새로운 것을 위해 비켜야 하며, 희생 없이는 미래가 시작할 수 없다. 너는 아직 알 수 없겠지만, 저 걸음은 새로운 희망의 시작을 알리는 신호이다 - 그렇기에 대치하면서 기다린 한 순간, 미래를 자아내기 위해 내게 허락된 마지막의 기회를 기다린다. 

 

“벤!“ 

  
아이와 눈이 마주치고, 나는 라이트 세이버의 빛을 거둔다. 기다렸다는 듯 달려드는 라이트 세이버의 붉은 빛이 눈 앞을 스친다. 몸에 와서 박히는 검은 아무런 느낌도 주지 못한다. 단지 잠시 멈추었다가, 다시 앞으로 움직이기 시작하는 시간의 흐름이 어지러울 뿐이다. 막 엄마를 떠나온 어린 아이와 젊은 제다이는 사라지고, 죽음과 함께 걷는 자와, 그 검은 죽음 앞에 무너지는 늙은이가 있다. 그러나 지금 이 순간 사라지는 것은 현재 존재하는 것 중 가장 가치 없는 것 하나. 이제 이 자리에 흩어져 땅에 떨어지는 옷과 저 멀리 굴러가는 라이트 세이버 하나를 남긴 채 돌아가는 너에게도 나의 이 죽음은 계기가 될 것이다. 돌아서는 그 걸음의 울림은 장송곡이다. 하지만 나는 기쁜 마음으로 정해진 자리로 향한다. 지친 몸은 잠들고, 영혼은 자유로이 유영한다. 포스의 의지로 거대한 흐름의 끝에 모든 것은 제자리를 찾을 것이다. 그러니 - 기다리고 있으마, 아나킨.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 예전 단문 중에서 발견한 글이 있어 거의 다 뜯어 고친 다음에 퇴고도 안한 상태로 그냥 올려봅니다.  
> 지금도 그렇지만 예전이라고 글을 잘 쓰는 편은 아니었는데 이렇게 고쳐본다는게 잘 하는 짓인지 아니면 헛짓거리인지는 알 수는 없습니다만,  
> 계정을 만든 이유 중 하나로 예전 단문 중 쓸만한 것이 있으면 백업을 해보고 싶다는 것도 있었으므로 올려봅니다.  
> 오리지널 팬인 이상, 오비원을 중심으로 하는 뭔가를 쓰는 건 이게 이 이상 처음이자 마지막일 거라는 계산(?)도 있기도 하고요.  
> AO3 태그 정리에 잘 맞게 되었는지도 모르겠지만...뭐.
> 
> 어쨌든, 본문 읽어주시고 작가의 노트 부분까지 읽어주신 분들께는 감사의 인사를. 고맙습니다!


End file.
